Amaljyn
Amaljyn is a Tlillisk scout-spy serving the Iskian Empire. He has been sent to the homeworld of an unspecified species which removes the best aspects of the most powerful species they meet and genetically graft cloned version of these limbs to their bodies to further their own wicked abilities. Since Tlillisk are often overlooked as useless beings, Amaljyn has yet to find himself in harm's way by this species. Appearance Amaljyn has seen a lot of battles in his day due to watching over a particularly nasty species. While Tlillisk are normally fairly indistinguishable from one another in terms of outward appearance, Amaljyn is easier to pick out from a crowd of his kind than most of them would be thanks to a huge scar running down the length of his antenna pom. In terms of Tlillisk culture itself, this injury has altered his pheromones as well (as the pheromones of the species are released through this pom organ) and he therefore has a unique signature. While most Tlillisk are generally very slow when not in their 'exposed form', Amaljyn is noticeably swifter as he is more willing to use his tendrils to get him where he's going. As he follows around a race known for grafting limbs to themselves from defeated foes, Amaljyn also holds limbs of various victims of the 'client race' that he follows in order to look like he is grafting along with them. Currently, he holds the leg of an Oaad, the wing of an unknown species, and the chelae and tarsal of some unknown, crustaceanoid species. His other limb, a leg, is formed simply by creating a pillar shape out of his own tendrils. Outside of this his appearance is typical of his species, with a large, bulbous head centered around a large, cycloptic eye and huge, thin but durable ears. He wears the uniform of a Tlillisk Scout-Spy in accordance to Iskian law. Personality Amaljyn's personality is roughly equivalent to that of any other Tlillisk, as far as most others are concerned. Due to their being totally mute as they evolved to communicate through pheromones instead, they have an inability to properly interact with most other species in the galaxy. Unlike most other scout-spies of his kind amongst the Iskian Empire however, he has been observed to be much more willing to reveal the mass of tendrils underneath his clothes, using them to create makeshift limbs to properly "camouflage" amongst the species he spies on. He also uses his tendrils to hold severed limbs he comes across in an attempt to fit in to the warrior culture around him's ways through visual mimicry. This mimicry shows a clever mind behind his silent appearance. Abilities As with all other Tlillisks, Amaljyn is little more than a head and an extensive mass of tendrils. Their species have evolved in such a way as to allow them to utilize their tendrils as small stabbing tools. This is because the overall shape of each tendril is not stuck in this form, making them somewhat more akin to pseudopods. The amount of mass in each tendril remains the same, but it can be stretched out on its length to such an extreme that the tips can be thinned out to be mere atoms across at their end. Relationships Tlillisks are completely incapable of uttering sound and instead speak through pheromones. Unfortunately, their Iskian overlords do not care for their species' culture due to not being able to understand them even at all at a particularly rudimentary level and therefore most Tlillisk serving the Empire are sent out on their own to various worlds to silently spy on potential threats or allies; Amaljyn is no exception. As he is unable to communicate at all with the species he watches, and because they see him as posing little to no threat to their existence, he is largely ignored by the masses. Due to this, he has no real relationships of any kind. Category:Characters Category:Original Content Category:Original Characters Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Iskian Empire Category:Villains Category:Spies Category:Assassins